User blog:KeithCornell/Custom Patch Notes
Everyone has done this, so it's high time I did it, isn't it? New skins in the Store League of Legends V K.0 Stats ; A few stats have been updated in how they work. Read here for more information. Game ; Maximum champion level increased to 21 from 18. All basic skills have one more level. This is still in the works, we just feel like we'd inform you. Runes and Masteries ; Overhaul of the rune system coming soon™. ; Masteries provide a lot of invisible power, so we're removing them until further notice. Champions Due to the changes for attack speed, Aatrox needs some changes to abilities that grant him attack speed. We're taking this opportunity to move some of his power around. * ** Maximum attack speed changed to 50% at all ranks from %. * ** Enemies too close to Aatrox are knocked a short distance away from him. * / ** Both now apply their effects every attack. ** now applies an extra 6/7/8/9/10% lifesteal. Life regenerated by Blood Thirst is increased by 1% for each 1% health Aatrox is missing. ** now takes 1% of Aatrox's current health and deals 150/175/200/225/250 % of this amount as bonus on-hit physical damage. * ** Slow increased to 70% from 40%. Slow now decays over the duration. ** Slow duration increased to / / / / from / / / / . * ** Particles updated for both activation and enhanced auto-attacks. ** No longer grants attack speed. ** Now grants 20/25/30% movement speed. * ** No longer grants movement speed. ** Mana cost reduced to 60/65/70/75/80 mana from 65/70/75/80/85. ** Cooldown at later ranks reduced to 7/6.5/6/5.5/5. * ** Cooldown increased to 12/11/10/9/8 seconds from 9/8/7/6/5. ** Fox-fires will only auto-target champions, but can now be fired as targeted projectiles via pressing W. ** Same target damage ratio increased to 50% from 30%. (Maximum single target damage increased to 80/130/180/230/280 from 64/104/144/184/224 ). * ** Mana cost changed to 100/95/90/85/80 mana from 85 at all ranks. ** Cooldown decreased at later ranks to 12/11/10/9/8 from 12. * ** Cooldown increased to 120/105/90 seconds from 110/95/80. ** Now goes on cooldown on first cast. ** The timer between various casts resets with each cast. ** Now refunds 25 mana per unused cast when it goes on cooldown. Akali has always been a problematic champion, due to how hard she snowballs, and meanwhile being seldom seen in competitive play. We're tweaking her power around so that she relies less on her ultimate and the Spell Vamp from her passive, notably by completely getting rid of the latter. * ** Discipline of Force now deals magic damage instead of 6% of her total AD. ** Discipline of Might now grants % movement speed decaying over 2 seconds upon hitting an enemy unit with an ability. * ** Energy cost changed to 70/65/60/55/50 from 60 at all levels. ** Initial magic damage increased to 40/60/80/100/120 from 35/55/75/95/115 . ** Detonation magic damage decreased to 40/60/80/100/120 from 45/70/95/120/145 . ** Total magic damage changed to 80/120/160/200/240 from 80/125/170/215/260 . ** Energy restore changed to 30 at all ranks from 20/25/30/35/40. ** Detonating now refunds 2 seconds of its cooldown. ** now gains 's bonus movement speed when moving towards enemy champions hit by . * ** Energy cost decreased to 70/65/60/55/50 from 80/75/70/65/60. ** Cooldown reduced at later ranks to 20/18/16/14/12 from 20. ** The cloud no longer grants sight nor slows enemies. ** Movement speed no longer decays while is still in the cloud. ** Enemies in the cloud now have their vision range halved and lose shared vision. (Think of a .) * ** Cooldown increased to 2 seconds at all ranks from 2/ /1. ** Recharge time decreased 25/20/15 seconds from 30/ /15. ** Now only refunds half a recharge on any takedown. ** Text updated to mention charges instead of Essences of Shadow. ; (More extensive champion changes are to be featured on corresponding champion rework pages. The pages will be linked here when we are done. Soon™.) Items |-|Hide= |-|Jungle items= ; has been taken off of the Summoner Spell list, where it was preventing junglers from having an actual meaningful choice, since one of their options was locked on it, while the second one was most likely . ; * Gold on large monster kill increased to 20 from 15. * Passive health restore increased to 10 per second from 7. * Passive mana restore increased to 5 per second from 3. * Passive is active upon dealing or receiving damage from monsters except the . * New UNIQUE Active - Smite: Deals (405 35 damage growth)}} true damage to target monster or enemy minion, based on champion level. Cooldown, recharge time and maximum charges unchanged. ; * Passive health restore increased to 20 per second from 10. * Passive mana restore increased to 10 per second from 5. * Passive is active upon dealing or receiving damage from monsters except the . * Chilling Smite deals (30 10 damage growth)}} true damage to champions. ; * Passive health restore increased to 20 per second from 10. * Passive mana restore increased to 10 per second from 5. * Passive is active upon dealing or receiving damage from monsters except the . * Challenging Smite mark duration reduced to 5 seconds from 6. * Challenging Smite now deals 20% of your damage as bonus true damage to the marked enemy. ; * Passive health restore increased to 20 per second from 10. * Passive mana restore increased to 10 per second from 5. * Passive is active upon dealing or receiving damage from monsters except the . * Scavenging Smite bonus gold increased to 30 from 20. ; * Passive health restore increased to 20 per second from 10. * Passive mana restore increased to 10 per second from 5. * Passive is active upon dealing or receiving damage from monsters except the . * Blasting Smite health and mana restoration removed. * Blasting Smite now refunds 15 seconds of its cooldown if used on a monster. |-|Critical Strike Items= ; Since critical hits have been reworked, items associated with it have to change. ; : Removed. ; : Removed. ; : Repurposed. * New recipe: + 400 gold = 850 gold. * Now grants +15% attack speed and +5% movement speed. ; * New recipe: + + + 740 gold = 3800 gold. ; : See section. ; * See section. ; : Has its own section. ; * New recipe: (see the changes in the '''Other items' section)'' + + 700 gold = 2700 gold * Armor penetration removed. * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10%. * Now grants +20% attack speed and +10% movement speed. * Active's duration now refreshes upon scoring a critical hit. ; * See section. |-|Trinity Force= ; * New recipe: + 750 gold = 1200 gold * New UNIQUE Passive - Bravery: Moving builds Bravery charges. At 100 charges, your next skill hit expends the charges to deal 100 bonus magic damage. :; :* New recipe: + + 300 gold = 2500 gold :* Attack speed increased to 60% from 40%. :* Movement speed decreased to 5% from 6%. :* New UNIQUE Passive - Bravery: Moving build Bravery charges. Basic attacks build 10 Bravery charges and deal 10 magic damage to up to 4 nearby targets. At 100 charges, basic attacks or skill hits expend the charges to deal 100 magic damage to up to 4 nearby targets. :; :* New recipe: + + 750 gold = 2800 gold :* Movement speed increased to 10% from 5%. :* New UNIQUE Passive - Bravery: Moving builds Bravery charges. Basic attacks grant 10 Bravery charges. At 100 charges, your next basic attack expends the charges to deal 200 bonus magic damage. ; * New recipe: + 800 gold = 1200 gold * Ability power removed. * Now grants +10% cooldown reduction. * Spellblade damage changed to 50 (+3 level) magic damage. Cooldown removed. :; :* No longer grants ability power. :* Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10%. :* Spellblade damage changed to 75 (+4 level) magic damage. Cooldown removed. :; :* Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. :* Spellblade damage changed to 50 (+3 level) magic damage. Cooldown removed. ; * New recipe: + 800 gold = 1200 gold * Attack damage decreased to 15 from 20. :; :* Combine cost increased to 950 gold from 825. Total cost unchanged. :; : Reintroduced and repurposed. :* New recipe: + + 700 gold = 3300 gold :* Grants +500 health, +30 attack damage, 150% base health regen and +50 magic resist. :* UNIQUE Passive - Rage: Dealing or taking damage grant 20 bonus movement speed for 3 seconds. Nearby unit deaths grant 60 bonus movement speed instead. Rage applies to allies within 600 range, but the bonus decays over the duration. ; * Combine cost increased to 303 gold from 3 gold. Total cost increased to 3903 from 3703. * Ability power removed. * Health and mana increased to 300 from 250 and 200 respectively. * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. * Movement speed increased to 9% from 8%. * New UNIQUE Passive - Bravery: Moving builds Bravery charges (much faster than ). At 100 charges, your next skill hit expends the charges to deal 100 magic damage in a 250-radius area. * Spellblade damage changed to 100 (+5 level) magic damage. Cooldown removed. |-|Other Items= ; * Combine cost decreased to 650 gold from 820. Total cost unchanged. * Legion aura base health regen increased to 100% from 75%. (Also applies to ) ; : ''It's getting the Needlessly Large Rod treatment. Long live accessibility. * Cost decreased to 1200 gold from 1550. * Attack damage decreased to 40 from 50. ; * Immolate damage increased to 10 ( level) from 5 ( level). * Immolate no longer deals bonus damage to monsters. ; : R.I.P. leetspeak. Also, R.I.P. "The". * Cost reduced to 1150 gold from 1337. Combine cost reduced to 430 gold from 617. * Armor penetration removed. ; * Total cost increased to 800 gold from 600. (Combine cost increased to 50 from 20). * Base health regen increased to 100% from 50%. ; : Reintroduced. * New recipe: + + 980 gold = 3000 gold * Ability power reduced to 100 from 120. * Cooldown reduction increased to 20% from 10%. * Damage changed to 20% of target's maximum health over 4 seconds from 15% instantly. * Doom changed to 50% bonus magic resistance shred from taking 20% more magic damage. ; : Being so cheap and weak made it extremely slot-inefficient. * Cost increased to 350 gold from 180. * Base mana regen increased to 50% from 25%. ; : Following the trend on and being cheaper than their Ability Power counterparts, it also gets a bit of the treatment the latter one got after NLR became cheaper. * Cost decreased to 700 gold from 875. * Attack damage decreased to 20 from 25. ; * Combine cost decreased to 350 from 520. Total cost unchanged. ; * Combine cost decreased to 500 from 700. Total cost unchanged. ; * Cost increased to 350 gold from 180. * Base mana regen increased to 100% from 50%. ; * Immolate is now inactive out of combat. ; * New recipe: + + + 315 gold = 1900 gold ; : It will protect you for a time, but when it grows tired of you, who will protect you from it? It does grow tired of you pretty fast, though. * Health increased to 1000 from 800. * Now grants 200% base health regen. * New UNIQUE Passive: When you take damage, your health regen still considers you out of combat for 5 seconds. After this duration, you take true damage equal to 50% of the health regenerated by this effect. (The tooltip show the damage as up to 50% hp regen max health / 100, traced via a debuff icon) This passive is disabled until you exit combat. ; : New legendary tank item! * Recipe: + + 900 gold = 3200 gold * Grants +350 health, +50 armor and +50 magic resistance. * UNIQUE Passive - Cold Steel: Enemy champions' basic attacks targeting you decrease their attack speed by 20% for 1 second. * UNIQUE Active - Quicksilver: Removes all debuffs affecting your champion and grants total crowd control immunity for 1 second. 90 second cooldown. ; : This item is extremely good in its current state. Maybe a bit too good. It provides extreme power with its 120 ability power, plus the armor and active are both lifesavers. Its build path was supposed to make it hard to build, but it is still seen on every mage champion with few exceptions if any. The item's identity being tied to its active, we made it a more defensive option. * New recipe: + + 500 gold = 2650 gold * Ability power reduced to 70 from 120. * Armor increased to 70 from 50. * Now grants 300 mana and 10% cooldown reduction. Category:Custom content